Haikus: KHR Pairings
by To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan
Summary: Haikus about KHR pairings. My best friend and I love to writing haikus, we make them for fun. We wrote some Haikus for KHR pairings. For the people who don't know what Haikus are, they are poems with three lines. The 1st line consists 5 syllables, 2nd line has 7 syllables, and the last line has 5 syllables. Some of these are kinda cheesy but I still like it!
1. Chapter 1

**These are some haikus I wrote. And I know the first one is not a pairing but it fits. **

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano, not me. (-_-)**

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya:**

**Mess with Namimori,**

**Kamikorosu!**

** -Hibari Kyoya-**

* * *

**Eighteen two seven,**

**Clouds: Float high up in the sky**

**Sky: Care for the clouds**

** -1827 FanGirls-**

* * *

**Beautiful, calm, bright,**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**My forever love.**

** -1827-**

* * *

**My cloud, drifting off,**

**Only want you beside me**

**Why can't you stay here?**

** -2718-Angst(?)**

* * *

**Seething with anger,**

**while arguing with you, **

**shows to my love to you.**

** -5986-**

* * *

**Speaking with no words.**

**Silence is just all we need,**

**that silence so warm.**

** -1896-**

* * *

**I will kill that skylark!**

**No way I will allow that!**

**The tenth is gone now!**

** -One-sided 5927, 1827-**

* * *

**Pairing Key: 1827- HibarixTsuna, ****5927- GokuderaxTsuna, ****1896- HibarixChrome, ****5986- ****GokuderaxHaru (Correct me if the numbers are wrong.)**

* * *

**I hope you liked the haikus I wrote. This is the first time I wrote poetry out of school. And I really enjoyed writing Haikus, it's fun! please, if you have any suggestions on the parings, I'll write another "chapter". Hope you review and give me constructional comments. And this is also my third fanfic post, so bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got this uploaded! Haikus follow the rules of the 1st line having 5 syllables, 2nd line 7 syllables, last line has 5 syllables. These haikus do not relate to any other ones. Second "Chappie" is up. Hope u like it. I wrote these haikus a week ago when I was bored after standardized tests. But I just had no time to upload it on here. So yeah, have fun reading this!**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei!**

* * *

**My only reason:**

**I come to school 'cause of you.**

**Your smile so bright.**

**-2795-**

* * *

**You are too extreme.**

**You're an annoying kid,**

**but I still love you.**

**-8733-**

* * *

**My best friend, my light,**

**you are everything to me!**

**Can't live without you!**

**-8695-**

* * *

**Mukuro-sama,**

**you dragged me out of darkness.**

**You are my savior.**

**-One-sided 9669-**

* * *

**My sweet Kuromu,**

**You're the mist protecting me,**

**I am your bright sun!**

**-9596-**

* * *

**You're mine herbivore.**

**You'll always belong to me.**

**I won't let you go.**

**-1827-**

* * *

**Ushishishishi,**

**Mammon, you greedy baby,**

**I'll pay you to be mine!**

**-BV-**

* * *

**I am the mist,**

**Disappearing and deceiving.**

**While you're the calm wind.**

**-VF-**

* * *

**Pairing Key: 2795- TsunaxKyoko, 8733- HanaxRyohei, 8695- HaruxKyoko, 9669- ChromexMukuro, 9596- KyokoxChrome, 1827- HibarixTsuna, BV- BelxMammon, VF- ViperxMammon**  
**I really hope you liked it, making haikus were really fun. And constructive comments are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Haikus Chapter 3

AN: This chapter is about the Vongola guardians' roles. Sorry if you were looking forward to some romance in these. I hope you like it! But I really did black out on the sun and mist, they were really hard!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR was written and illustrated by Akira Amano-sensei! I'm just a really obsessed fan that happen to love KHR!

* * *

_You are our boss._

_The one who accepts us all;_

_Never abandons._

_-Sky_

* * *

_Rash on conclusions._

_The storm that cause destruction;_

_Ever so ruthless._

_-Storm_

* * *

_One who keeps us calm._

_The one who wash pain away;_

_Ever so soothing._

_-Rain_

* * *

_EXTREMELY EXTREME!_

_Always shining so brightly;_

_So energetic._

_-Sun_

* * *

_Think I'm just a kid?_

_No, I strike the enemy!_

_But first, I want candy!_

_-Lightning_

* * *

_I, the drifting cloud._

_Never agreed to follow!_

_Kamikorsu!_

_-Cloud_

* * *

_Kufufufufu…_

_Interesting Vongola one,_

_Neither will I follow._

_-Mist_


End file.
